Amanda
by K5Rakitan
Summary: Seto, Serenity, and Mokuba set out to find a new chef for the Kaiba mansion. Adelphoshipping


**Author's Note: **This goes along with _The Best Democracy Money Can Buy_, _Rakitan Industries_, and _Buildings Don't Fall_. Janet Kaiba (Seto's daughter) is approximately two and a half years old, and Serenity recently found out that she is pregnant with Mokuba's child. They have just fired their old chef for being too nosey, and now they are trying to find a new one. Also, Seto Kaiba doesn't believe in telling his daughter fairy tales about where babies come from, so she already knows. If you survey children throughout many different cultures, you'll find that it is not all that unusual for children to know the facts of life at an early age. Since Janet is a Kaiba, she is incredibly smart despite her age.

**Warning:** References to sex, but no explicit content.

Keep in mind that this is also somewhat AU and Seto is submissive to Serenity whenever he isn't being the big bad CEO of Kaiba Corporation. Submissiveness is often a kink of people in very high places, so don't tell me it is OOC. Politicians, professors, and businessmen often hire a professional dominatrix to serve their needs. Luckily, Seto has a wife who is willing to indulge him. Seto also got his first taste of his fetish from a one-time encounter with Mai, but that's another story.

**Chapter 1**

Serenity, Mokuba, Seto, and Janet peered over two dozen resumes for private chefs. Janet held a highlighter in her hand as she looked for certain key words on the pages. Although she was not yet a proficient reader, she could recognize some words, and highlighting them gave her something to do.

"We don't even need a gourmet chef. We just need a cook who won't judge our family when we all sit down for a meal together," Serenity said as she stared at one of the papers and massaged her temples.

"Yeah, Seto. Food is food. I don't care if the new cook knows how to flambé bananas or make a perfect soufflé. Heck, I could probably learn to cook and then we wouldn't even have to hire a new one," Mokuba offered.

"That's out of the question, Mokuba. I agree that we should choose our new chef on more than just how well he cooks, but I didn't put you through college to become a stay-at-home husband. You're supposed to help me out so that _I_ can spend more time with _our_ wife and children, remember?"

Mokuba blinked. "Did you just say what I think you said."

Seto rolled his eyes. "Did I stutter?"

"No, I just…um, OK." Mokuba replied.

Serenity squeezed her younger spouse's hand. "Maybe we're looking in the wrong place. Could there be more people out there like us, people who wouldn't reveal us for all the money in the world?"

Seto whipped out his laptop and set it on the dining table. "I doubt that we'll find anyone with morals that firm, but it is worth investigating. A non-monogamous chef might not even put himself in a position to be offered all the money in the world for a secret that his family also holds. However, he might also try to take advantage of you," Seto added with darkness creeping into his voice.

"It doesn't have to be a man. We could have a lady chef," Mokuba said.

Seto started typing rapidly and did not look up from his computer for several minutes. "What are you doing?" Janet asked, looking at him attentively.

"I'm setting up a secure internet connection so that nobody can spy on us," Seto answered.

"Why?"

"If anyone found out what we are doing, there would be a scandal."

"What's a scandal?"

"I can't concentrate like this. Serenity, Mokuba!"

As his wife and brother tried to explain to Janet why their family would receive bad publicity if the world learned the truth about them, Seto secured his internet privacy and started browsing. True to his expectations, there was not much information he could use. People knew that their internet activity was being monitored. Even when they did share information about their non-monogamous lives, they used pseudonyms for themselves and letters for the names of their partners. Also, thanks to the continuous deterrent provided by Stellar Defense, there were no large gatherings of non-monogamous people which they could attend to get to know their fellow nonconformists. Seto felt as if he was leading his family into an uncharted void.

"We'll have to talk to the gays and bisexuals," Seto concluded.

"What? Why? It's not even the same thing," Mokuba said in confusion.

"Bisexuals?" Janet wondered.

"They're people who like to have sex with both genders," Seto clarified.

Janet looked confused for a moment, and then drew a few stick figures on the back of one of the resumes. "Is a bisexual a man or a woman?"

"It doesn't matter. They can be either or neither or a little of both," Serenity replied.

"Serenity, should you really be telling her all this?" Mokuba asked.

"Mokuba, I thought we already had this discussion," Serenity said sharply.

Mokuba addressed Seto instead. "Big brother, don't you think that is a bit much for her to take in at this age? We shouldn't burden her with all this stuff now."

Electric blue eyes met violet as Seto stared at his brother. "Mokuba, you can fill _your_ child's head with all the lies you please, if Serenity will allow it of course. Now, I wouldn't be telling Janet these things if she wasn't asking, but since she _is_ asking, I see no point in withholding the truth from her. Do I make myself clear?"

Mokuba cast his eyes downward. "Yes, big brother."

"Now as I was saying, the gays and bisexuals have support groups. If we attend some of their meetings - in disguise of course - we could get leads to more queer support groups. Offline they'll be more difficult to track."

"That's a great idea!" Serenity exclaimed.

"It is?" Mokuba asked, confused.

"Yeah. That way I can take you both out for a change. I'll dress up in leather and dress Seto up as a girl and put him on a leash and we'll have a great time!"

Seto blushed. "That's not exactly what I meant when I said 'disguise.'"

"What did you mean?"

Seto turned beet red. "Never mind. Your idea is better."

"What about me? What should I go as?" Mokuba asked, but by this time Seto and Serenity's eyes were locked.

Serenity grabbed Seto's hand and dashed out of the room with him. "We'll figure that out later. Watch Janet for us," she called behind her.

Mokuba and his niece stared at the swinging door. "Where did they go?" Janet asked.

"Ask them when they get back," Mokuba said to avoid explaining or lying. "Let's get some more colored markers and draw."


End file.
